


A Small Light

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: The Shadow Realm was so cold... And yet, so warm thanks to that small light...





	A Small Light

**Author's Note:**

> Enstars ficember Day 7 : Shadow
> 
> I have to confess I wasn't inspired at all, so it's really short. However, I hope you'll like it ^^

            He needed light to live, yet, he felt better in the shadow. Light was his worst foe, and even if he tried fighting it with all his strength, he always lost. Shadow, on the contrary, accepted him. It wrapped him with its chilblain, and protected him from the outer world. He disliked the outer world, he decided, especially when it was so mean with him. So terrible. _A liar_. Especially that _one person_ in the outer world, the one living in the same realm as him, the one who cheated him. Oh, he knew he regretted it but he couldn’t forgive the person for now.

            The only exception was a small light, a bubble one, so careful with him. He knew the light could disappear anytime, that it could get tired of him, yet, it stayed by his sides for years, and beared with him. No matter what, the small light accepted him, even if it meant tired himself up. He hated it when the light was so tired to the point he fell sick, but he couldn’t help. He couldn’t help being selfish and asking it to stay by his side.

“Maakun is the light in my big Shadow Realm?” He muttered.

“Hm? Could you repeat?”

“No, nothing. I was thinking aloud.”

            Mao arched an eyebrow before shrugging and focusing back on his homework. Ritsu stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

He was the prince of the Shadow Realm, and Mao was the light that helped him survive.

  



End file.
